


Dancing On Our Own

by ashleyfun



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfun/pseuds/ashleyfun
Summary: 東尼手指輕輕地穿過史帝夫的頭髮。｢你在想些什麼？｣｢你。｣史帝夫回答，沒有一絲猶豫。｢想我的什麼？｣史帝夫不確定是不是月亮惹的禍，但他幾乎肯定東尼在臉紅。｢想我有多愛你。｣他說。｢想我能擁有你是多麼幸運。｣
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Dancing On Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing On Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847722) by [brandnewfashion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewfashion/pseuds/brandnewfashion). 



｢這裡真棒。｣史帝夫望著大海說道。

東尼發出｢嗯嗯｣的聲音表示同意，遠處的海浪撞擊底下的岩岸上：｢我們已經一年沒有個『真正的』假期了。｣

史帝夫感覺到東尼的手緊緊的握住他的腰，鼻子貼著他的脖子。馬里布比紐約還要溫暖，但現在已經12月了，而東尼的房子緊鄰海邊，所以仍比平常寒冷得多。然而，史帝夫早已習慣東尼將他當作東尼個人的暖爐。

他看著懷裡的男人問道：｢已經那麼久了嗎？｣

｢是啊。但別再談這個了。｣東尼低聲說：｢我們只要關注這個假期就好。｣

史帝夫同意他應該為接下來五天都擁有東尼感到高興。｢你是對的。我們不談工作，也不談瘋子和超級壞蛋。｣他親吻東尼的太陽穴，而東尼發出滿足的呻吟。

｢說到工作，你怎麼跟團隊解釋的？｣東尼問。史帝夫在傍晚到達加州，而東尼則比史帝夫再早了兩天離開紐約，以避免其他隊友的懷疑。

｢我告訴他們，福瑞送我去一個特別的行動任務，非常機密。｣史帝夫俏皮地眨眨眼。

東尼發出哼哼的笑聲：｢你告訴他們任何事情，他們都會相信。｣

｢我知道我有這樣的能力。｣史帝夫轉了轉身體以便更好地注視著他的伴侶。這個動作讓本來垂著的被子被往上拉了一些，史帝夫的腳暴露在冷空氣中，但他忽略了寒冷。｢那你怎麼解釋？｣

｢我要解釋什麼？｣

｢解釋佩柏允許你這週不工作？｣

東尼不敢置信地看著他。｢你在開玩笑嗎？她差不多算是在逼我放假了，說我花了太多的時間努力工作。｣

｢不太讓人相信。｣

｢反正，她認為我在大溪地，身邊圍繞著金髮長腿美女，而且正喝著純正的鳳梨椰汁朗姆酒。｣東尼挪了挪史帝夫的手臂，讓自己可以跨坐在他的腿之間，原本蓋在他們身上的薄被子在地上擠成一團。｢雖說其實她對了一半。｣東尼說完，低下頭看著史帝夫悶笑。

史帝夫將手滑到東尼的兩側，落到他的臀部上。他對於東尼不再被他摟在懷裡有點失望，但不得不承認這比兩個成年男子一起躺在懶椅上舒服多了。｢我認為我剛受到了侮辱。｣

東尼晃了晃腦袋。｢不，你看，我被一個又高、腿又長的金髮──哇喔！｣東尼被史帝夫抓著屁股抬離地面，他瞪著史帝夫，後者給了他一個無辜的表情。｢你別想用純真童子軍的外表欺騙任何人。｣

｢但這對你有用。｣史帝夫反擊，再次托起東尼的臀部，並高興得發現他的愛人跟他一樣被喚起了情慾。他的手指滑進東尼的襯衫，激起對方脊椎上一陣顫抖。

｢的確有用。｣

史帝夫想起東尼在這段關係的一開始有多小心翼翼，總是懷疑他說的話，而從不讓史帝夫去做──好吧，做任何事情。史帝夫想這是有道理的，他們兩個都沒有特別好的約會經驗，而他們最後要做的就是破壞彼此的友誼。

儘管最初他們都語帶保留，但史帝夫發現從｢朋友｣轉變到｢愛人｣的過渡比最初預期的要容易得多。似乎只要一個幾乎致死的任務，加上一個充滿腎上腺素刺激的｢感謝上帝，你還活著｣性愛，就能夠替他們三年的友誼產生化學效應（好吧，不只｢這個｣，還有好幾個星期在走廊上的偷吻、一連串的｢這不是約會｣和數個待在一起的夜晚）。

史帝夫了解（從他們第三次睡在一起後），除了做愛之外，這就像他們一直在約會。

難怪隊伍總是叫他們｢老爸｣和｢老媽｣。

東尼手指輕輕地穿過史帝夫的頭髮。｢你在想些什麼？｣

｢你。｣史帝夫回答，沒有一絲猶豫。

｢想我的什麼？｣

史帝夫不確定是不是月亮惹的禍，但他幾乎肯定東尼在臉紅。｢想我有多愛你。｣他說。｢想我能擁有你是多麼幸運。｣

東尼迅速低下頭，史帝夫因此肯定他的懷疑是正確的。他永遠不會承認有多自豪自己是唯一一個讓東尼史塔克臉紅的人。

｢東尼。｣史帝夫溫柔的說。｢甜心，看著我。｣

東尼抬起頭，他的臉頰仍然微微紅著。｢你錯了，你知道的。｣

史帝夫抬了抬眉毛。｢什麼意思？｣

｢我才是幸運那個。｣東尼糾正，然後吻了史帝夫的唇。

史帝夫立刻吻了回去，並拉近另一個男人，讓對方倚靠在自己身上。他們的性器在衣服上互相磨蹭。

東尼將他們的胯部貼在一起，而史帝夫咬著他著嘴唇以免因為太高興而哭出來。｢告訴我你想要什麼。｣東尼指著史帝夫褲子上的鈕扣說到。｢我想要聽你說出來。｣

｢東尼，我──操！｣史帝夫在東尼將手指纏繞在他的硬挺上時興奮起來。

｢告訴我。｣男人催促著，手的節奏緩慢又堅定。｢只有我們。沒有人會聽見。｣他補充，然後吻了吻史帝夫的嘴角。｢只有我們。｣他重複。｢只有我和你。｣

｢我、我想要──｣史帝夫的呼吸一滯，吞吐著字句。他仍不敢相信東尼是多麼輕易的把他變得紊亂。｢東尼，我想要──｣

｢想要什麼？｣東尼在史帝夫唇邊低聲地說。

｢你。｣史帝夫回答。他褪下東尼的運動褲到足以撫摸上他的性器。｢我想要你，東尼。｣他說。｢只有你，全是你。｣

｢你擁有我。｣東尼嗚咽地說。｢我永遠是你的。｣

史帝夫流暢的將東尼翻轉身來，把自己送進東尼的雙腿之間，用一隻手臂撐著自己的重量，另一隻空著的手抓住了兩人的性器。他開始挺進，東尼因摩擦的快感而仰起身體。

｢東尼。｣史帝夫低喃。他的身體需要竭盡全力才能讓節奏不要太快。｢寶貝，讓我看著你。｣

｢史帝夫、甜心……｣東尼啜泣著，但他還是順從了。｢我真的要──喔，老天，史帝夫──｣他的手猛烈地握住史帝夫的肩膀，指甲深深的抓進史帝夫的襯衫，留下了痕跡。

史帝夫吻住了東尼，將東尼想說的所有的話語嚥下。他比之前都跟東尼走的還要近，但他仍希望加快腳步，成為東尼心中的第一。他們有足夠的時間來做──有整整五天的時間，他可以沉浸在東尼的吻中，傾聽東尼甜美的聲音。  
史帝夫對於自己如何輕易的著迷於另一個男人永遠不會停止驚訝。一個輕柔的吻就能讓他暈眩，一個輕柔的觸碰就足夠他傾倒。

｢東尼。｣史帝夫分開了這個吻，將他們的前額靠緊。

｢史帝夫，拜託。｣東尼乞求。他的一隻手從史帝夫的肩膀滑下，緊緊的握住史帝夫的手。

｢好。｣史帝夫親吻東尼的下顎，低喃的說。｢我愛你。｣沒有任何事先警告，史帝夫收緊了掌心的力道，讓東尼哭著釋放出來。他永遠不會對看著東尼釋放的這一幕感到厭倦──愛人臉上純粹的情慾是最棒的風景。史帝夫在感覺抵達頂端之前，向前挺進跟著一起解放。

他們一起躺了一會，重新找回呼吸，然後東尼將手指纏進史帝夫的頭髮中。｢我也愛你，最親愛的。｣東尼對著他的嘴唇喃喃的說，並給他一個懶洋洋的吻。

這聽起來有點老套，但史帝夫發誓他自己的心臟因為這句話而激烈的鼓動。

｢你說的對。當我們不用擔心吵到其他人的時候，情況確實好多了。｣史帝夫在他們分開時開玩笑的說，贏得另一個男人的竊笑。他摸索著地上的被子，拿它來擦拭東尼腹部上及自己手上一團亂的情液。等兩人都乾淨整齊些之後，史帝夫向下趴著，將胸口壓在東尼的背上。  
東尼在史帝夫用手臂環住他的腰時感到幸福滿溢出來。｢我希望每天都像這樣。｣

｢我也是。｣史帝夫同意道。在東尼的公司、史帝夫的神盾任務，還有超級壞蛋及半年兩次的外星人入侵之間，史帝夫很難找到時間和東尼在一起。如果要在不告訴其他人他們之間關係的情況下，那就更困難了。

考慮到隊友們多愛八卦，史帝夫很訝異他們居然可以隱瞞秘密這麼久。

但儘管需要保密的原因已經在兩年前消失了，史帝夫仍然不確定保密是否有意義。

史帝夫很快樂，這是他一生中最幸福的一天。他想不起來有哪一天跟東尼和他在一起的時光一樣，給他的生活帶來這麼多快樂。史帝夫知道他和東尼的關係有些特殊，他也對東尼願意給他的一切感到開心……但如果要史帝夫完全誠實的說，他內心依舊有一小部分，想要將這段關係公諸於世。

史帝夫思考如果自己從冰裡醒來的那一刻，如果沒有東尼，那他的生活會是什麼樣子，然後搖搖頭感謝這並沒有發生。

他想要告訴某個人──告訴任何人──東尼對他有多重要，他有多愛他。他想要從屋頂上大聲喊出來，想要在親吻東尼時不用擔心其他人闖進房間。而史帝夫確定他永遠不會對東尼以外的人有同樣的感覺。

｢為什麼不能這樣做？｣史帝夫問。

｢什麼？｣東尼猛然的抬起頭，放開史帝夫的手然後看著他。

｢我可以這樣做嗎？｣史帝夫重複的問。

｢你在說什麼？史帝夫？｣東尼露出了困惑和擔憂的表情。

或許是因為加州帶鹹的涼風，又或者是因為今晚的滿月太美了，史帝夫不知道是什麼原因促使他講出下一句話，但他確實知道一件事情：｢我想要跟你共度餘生。｣因為他已經意識到懷裡的東尼就是他唯一的歸處，他不想和其他人在一起。

震驚在東尼的瞳孔中擴大。｢不行。｣他說，猛地掙脫史帝夫的懷抱。他跌跌撞撞的站起來，向後退了一步。｢你不可以，你不會想跟我共度一生的，史帝夫。｣

史帝夫皺了一下眉頭。｢我知道我想要什麼，我想要和你在一起。｣

東尼固執地搖了搖頭。｢史帝夫，我們不能在一起、不能結婚。讓我們……讓我們忘記你剛說過的話吧。｣他說完，慢慢地朝房子走去。｢我…

嗯……我明天早上會離開，我有很多事情要做，你可以繼續在這裡待個幾天，你應該冷靜一下。｣

｢什──為什麼？｣史帝夫結結巴巴地說，掙扎著從椅子上站起來，跟著另一個男人走進房子。｢你……為什麼你要離開？｣

東尼停下腳步，轉身面對他。｢你想要跟我結婚，而我不想。｣他說。｢我不想談論這件事。｣

｢你要和我分手了嗎。｣史帝夫聲音平坦，心中一陣麻木。

東尼咬住自己的下唇，當他想要講一些不好的事情時，他總是會這樣做。｢你瞧，我覺得這樣是最好的。我是說，反正這早晚會發生不是嗎？｣他說，拒絕看向史帝夫的眼睛。

｢你認為……｣史帝夫的聲音逐漸減弱。他不知道該說些什麼。就在五分鐘之前，東尼還在他的耳邊說些甜言蜜語，稱他為｢摯愛｣，而現在，他告訴史帝夫他們分開是無可避免的？

｢你不能告訴我你覺得我們會永遠在一起。｣東尼說。而最讓史帝夫覺得窒息的是，東尼的聲音聽起來一點也不苦澀，也不是自嘲。他只是聽起來很累，就好像這件事根本不值得討論。東尼堅信著他們不會永遠在一起，他打從一開始就這麼認為。

明明不是這樣的。

史帝夫猶豫的向前一步，但東尼也向後退了一步，他受傷的看著他。｢我愛你。｣史帝夫靜靜地說。如果他知道這段談話最後會變成這樣，他永遠也不會把那句話說出口的。

東尼嘆了一口氣。｢我知道。｣

｢那麼我不知道問題出在哪裡。｣史帝夫反駁道。｢你不是不希望所有人知道嗎？因為那樣很好，真的。我知道你想保護我，我明白，我不該提出那個話題的，但我不知道為什麼會需要結束這段關係──｣

｢因為這行不通的，史帝夫。｣東尼打斷他。｢如果將我們的關係保密不會讓你煩惱，那你永遠不會說出口的！｣

｢我會把他說出口是因為我愛你！是的，如果你願意告訴所有人我們的關係就太好了，但跟你在一起比這個重要太多。｣

東尼懷疑的看著他。｢你還是想要結婚？｣

｢我不需要──｣

｢但你還是想要！｣東尼反駁回去。｢你想要結婚，但我不能給你這個。｣

｢我們愛著彼此。｣史帝夫說，聲音中帶著明顯的絕望。｢這不足以成為我們在一起的原因嗎？｣

｢史帝夫，你一點都不懂──｣

｢懂什麼？｣史帝夫厲聲打斷他。｢我顯然無法理解，告訴我應該要懂什麼？｣

｢懂這永遠都不會發生。我永遠不能給你你期待的東西。｣東尼痛苦地說。｢你沒看清楚嗎？我們不可能永遠在一起。｣

｢為什麼不能？｣史帝夫從來沒有這麼痛苦，聽到東尼說出這些話。｢東尼，拜託告訴我──｣

｢因為我將來會離開你！｣東尼大喊。

史帝夫不相信地搖頭。｢不，你不會。｣

｢我會，史帝夫──｣

｢你才剛告訴我你愛我──｣

｢我是愛你。｣東尼堅定地說。｢上帝作證，我愛你。｣

｢那你為什麼要離開我？｣史帝夫問，祈求一個解釋。

東尼沮喪地嘆了一口氣。｢史帝夫，我不是你身邊最健康的人，而且我從未真正健康過。考慮到這些年來我經歷的一切，我還活著，而且能跟你交談簡直是一個奇蹟。｣他說。｢你擁有血清，雖然我們不能證明，但很明顯你會活得比我他媽的長久。｣

史帝夫張開嘴巴想說什麼，但東尼舉起手，阻止他。

｢聽著，我......我本來可能會結婚，可能。我之前告訴過你，如果有機會，我大概會跟Rumiko結婚，但她死了……我不知道我如何撐過來的，但我不希望你也經歷這個過程。我不能跟你保證永遠，因為那『不會發生』。｣

東尼深吸一口氣，顫抖地呼吸。｢我很自私的，好嗎？我愚蠢又自私。當我們第一次在一起時，我簡直不敢相信。我是說，我已經愛著你好多年了，而這段單戀有回報的一天真是太好了，無論有多難以置信。我知道這不會持續到永遠，因為你應該得到比我更好的人。｣他解釋。｢我一直希望你最終有足夠的理智來離開我，這樣我就不必當說出口要分手的那個人。｣

｢你是說你寧願我來傷害你？｣史帝夫試著釐清，而另一個男人一語不發。｢東尼，為什麼你總是試著找懲罰自己的方法？｣

｢我只是看清了事實。｣東尼堅決地說。｢我沒做任何事情，除了延遲……這件事。｣

｢東尼。｣史帝夫握住東尼的雙手。｢東尼，我愛你。我知道未來我可能……｣他說，帶著一點遺憾。｢然而我們都不知道未來會發生什麼事，我只知道我想要你，好嗎？就只有你。｣

｢但你怎麼會想要我呢？｣東尼哽住了聲音，而史帝夫用手臂環抱在他身上。｢你怎麼會想要我這樣的人？｣

｢我為什麼不想要？｣史帝夫溫柔地說。｢東尼，你給我一個家，讓我感受到我真的屬於這裡。你忍受我，陪我歡笑，與我並肩作戰。｣史帝夫回望著他。｢你是我最好的朋友，也是我一生中的摯愛。我希望這一生盡可能地與你在一起。｣

｢我不想離開你。｣東尼小聲地說。｢但我很難不去想──｣

｢你不會失去我的。｣史帝夫堅定地說，他捧起東尼的臉頰。｢你不會失去我，你永遠是我的，就像我永遠是你的，因為我愛你。｣

｢而我也愛你。｣東尼回答，然後溫柔地輕吻他。｢我愛你。我很抱歉。｣

｢不，我才對不起。｣史帝夫說。我不應該提出那些──｣

｢不，你是對的。｣

史帝夫詫異的看著他。｢什麼？｣

｢我……我想……不，我要……想要……｣東尼說，紅暈再次浮上他的雙頰。｢跟你結婚，就這樣。｣

史帝夫試著不要讓傻笑出現在他的臉上，但失敗了。｢你確定？｣

東尼回以一個微笑。｢我確定。｣

｢你知道我還沒真正跟你求婚，對嗎？｣史帝夫取笑他。

東尼翻了一個白眼。｢就只要閉上嘴，然後吻我。｣

史帝夫這麼做了。

**Author's Note:**

> ｢史帝夫不確定是不是月亮惹的禍，但他幾乎肯定東尼在臉紅。｣這句的原文其實是｢史帝夫不確定是不是月亮的惡作劇｣  
> 當時推文的紅區使用者Antonia在推薦時翻譯的這句簡介實在太神了，所以還是保留下來並標示清楚。


End file.
